marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Daniel Whitehall
|género = Masculino |FDN = 9 de octubre de 1904 |FDM = 11 de abril de 2015 |titulo = Obergruppenführer Doctor |afiliación = Schutzstaffel (anteriormente) HYDRA |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (8 episodios) |actor = Reed Diamond |estado = Fallecido }}Werner Reinhardt, más tarde conocido como Daniel Whitehall, fue uno de los miembros más prominentes de HYDRA. Originalmente un oficial de alto rango en la Nazi Schutzstaffel, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial dirigió expediciones para recuperar artefactos misteriosos de HYDRA. A pesar de su captura por parte de la Reserva Científica Estratégica en 1945, fue liberado en 1989 por miembros de HYDRA dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. — De vuelta en su antigua base, utilizó órganos y ADN de una Inhumana conocida como Jiaying en sí mismo para rejuvenecer y tener una apariencia madura en el siglo veintiuno. Con su nueva identidad, él reclamó su posición en HYDRA y comenzó la búsqueda de recuperar el objeto con el que se obsesionó toda la vida, el misterioso Obelisco. Durante su campaña trabajó junto a un experto en el Obelisco, Calvin Zabo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera aprender el verdadero poder de su obsesión, fue asesinado por Phil Coulson durante un ataque de S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biografía Vida temprana Sirviendo a HYDRA Werner Reinharddt nació en Arnsberg, Alemania, el 19 de Octubre de 1904. Después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, Reinhardt se une a los nazis y se convierte en oficial del Schutzstaffel. Él subió a través de las filas hasta que se convierte en un Obergrupenfuhrer (teniente general), uniéndose eventualmente a HYDRA, la división especial de ciencia dirigida por Johann Schmidt. Él estuvo casado por un tiempo, hasta que su esposa murió.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Segunda Guerra Mundial El Obelisco Cuando estalla la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Reinhardt participó activamente en la conquista alemana de Europa, ganando varias decoraciones militares, incluyendo la Insignia Panzer, el Cierre de Combate y la Primera Clase de la Cruz de Hierro. Como oficial de HYDRA, él fue enviado a buscar artefactos misteriosos. En una ocasión, su equipo descubre un cadáver de una criatura. De alguna manera, él aprende sobre la desfiguración de Johann Schmidt, que le valió el apodo de "Red Skull". Al igual que su líder, Reinhardt aprende y busca el Darkhold, un libro con conocimiento infinito, pero nunca logró encontrarlo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire Entre algunos mitos que investigo, Reinhardt se interesó en la historia de un Obelisco con el poder de convertir a cualquier ser en piedra. Su obsesión lo llevó a aprender más sobre él, descubriendo una vieja historia sobre “las estrellas que cayeron de los cielos”. Sin embargo, él llegó a la conclusión de que las “estrellas” eran extraterrestres que visitaron la Tierra hace miles de años y Reinhardt llegó a creer que los extranjeros pretendían conquistar el planeta, pero fracasaron.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Experimentos monstruosos Finalmente, en marzo de 1945, Reinhardt, como oficial al mano de una fortaleza de HYDRA en Austria, consigue el Obelisco en Chaves, Portugal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Tal como afirmaban las historias, cualquiera que lo tocaba moría. Para aprender más, Reinhardt ordena capturar un grupo de personas de China que conocían el artefacto. Cuando mostró el objeto a su líder, Johann Schmidt, él le dice que el Obelisco puede tener la respuesta a la misma muerte y debe ser entendido para ser usado. Reinhardt y un científico de HYDRA probaron continuamente el poder del Obelisco sobre varios presos para entender sus efectos letales, y como cambiaba sus efectos de persona a persona. Finalmente, solamente una persona sobrevivió, Jiaying, cosa que atestiguo Reinhardt al presionar el rostro de la mujer contra el artefacto, haciendo que el Obelisco irradiara una luz brillante. Antes de poder estudiar a la mujer, la noticia de la aparente muerte de Red Skull a manos del Capitán América llega, por lo que él ordena a sus hombres encerrar a la mujer y evacuar la fortaleza inmediatamente. Derrota Temiendo que fuera encontrado y capturado por las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos, Reinhardt y sus hombres se trasladaron a un lugar seguro, un Centro de Investigación de HYDRA en Austria, que albergaba múltiples artefactos recogidos por HYDRA. Sin embargo, antes de poder transferir todas las armas y tesoros para continuar el trabajo de HYDRA, la instalación fue atacada por un equipo de la Reserva Científica Estratégica liderado por Peggy Carter, Jim Morita y Dum Dum Dugan, terminando Reinhardt encerrado y todos los artefactos y experimentos confiscados. Segunda oportunidad Trasladado a una de las instalaciones de la SSR, la Agente Carter lo interroga, pero él ofrece su conocimiento así como han hecho muchos otros ex científicos nazis reclutados por los Estados Unidos. A pesar del interés de Carter sobre la historia de Reinhardt de los “ángeles azules” y la procedencia de los artefactos, Carter consideraba que sus crímenes eran demasiado serios y lo condenó a prisión por el resto de su vida. Durante este tiempo, él se la pasa leyendo y jugando ajedrez solo, aunque mantuvo su lealtad a HYDRA. Asesorando a los Malicks En 1970, Reinhardt se enteró de la reconstrucción de HYDRA y ganó cierta influencia en él, a pesar de permanecer encerrado en Rat. También aprende sobre la leyenda del origen de HYDRA y el Monolito que supuestamente envía gente a Maveth. Como hombre de ciencia, Reinhardt considera una tontería la creencia de Hive, aunque él sabe que la familia Malick mantenía la tradición de sacrificios humanos para eso. Cuando el jefe de la familia Malick muere, Reinhardt, mientras estaba en su celda, habla con los hijos de Malick, Gideon y Nathaniel, tratando de convencerlos de escoger el camino de la ciencia y no la religión. A pesar de que ellos defienden sus creencias religiosas, Reinhardt les hace saber que su padre sobrevivió a todas las ceremonias a través de engaños, por lo que sugieren que busquen en Paradise Lost, un libro en el estudio de su padre, que confirmaría su historia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost Años en prisión En 1989, como un hombre anciano, Reinhardt es puesto bajo libertad por su condición médica por orden del Subsecretario Alexander Pierce, citando que Reinhardt se había unido a HYDRA bajo coacción, aunque en realidad Pierce era miembro de HYDRA. Cuando un agente salió de la celda, el otro susurró "Hail HYDRA". Cuando Reinhardt respondió con el mismo saludo y le preguntó por qué era necesario después de tantos años, el agente dijo que tendría que verse a sí mismo. Nuevos experimentos Volviendo a ser joven Devuelto a su antigua fortaleza en Austria, él expresa su tristeza por perder todo su trabajo por culpa de Peggy Carter. Cuando Hauer y otros agente de HYDRA presentaron a los ancianos capturados de la misma aldea donde se condujeron los experimentos originales del Obelisco, Reinhardt se da cuenta que Jiaying está entre ellos, la cual se veía exactamente igual a como hace años. Fascinado, él decide experimentar con ella para descubrir que la hacía especial y la opera para removerle sus fluidos y órganos para estudiarla. Después de encontrar pocos resultados sobre la razón de su juventud y que Jiaying muriera producto de las operaciones tortuosas, Reinhardt se trasplanta lo cosechado del cuerpo de Jiaying y rejuvenece físicamente a su edad media, mientras que sus hombres tiraron el cuerpo mutilado de la mujer. Reinhardt se reincorpora oficialmente a HYDRA bajo una nueva identidad, como el Doctor Daniel Whitehall, haciéndose una de las figuras más importantes de HYDRA en el mundo moderno y regresó a sus esfuerzos de entender el poder del Obelisco. Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA Con su juventud restaurada, Whitehall asumió el papel de instructor de las generaciones de jóvenes estudiantes que estaban siendo adoctrinados en los caminos de HYDRA en la Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA. Él se convirtió en una leyenda entre ellos, por haber sido capaz de revertir el proceso de envejecimiento. Un día antes de la graduación de la próxima generación, Whitehall llega al salón de clases y es recibido con un cálido aplauso. Whitehall le dice a la audiencia que estaba por hablar con ellos sobre el futuro de HYDRA. Entonces él les recuerda sobre como las potencias aliadas convirtieron a Steven Rogers en el Capitán América en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y como nadie desde entonces fue capaz de replicar el proyecto que creó al súper soldado. Sin embargo, Whitehall les enseña a los estudiantes los diseños de la Cámara de Infusión de Partículas, un dispositivo que buscaba crear al hombre más poderoso de la Tierra fusionando a esa persona con materias primas. Cuando él les pide a los estudiantes algunas ideas, Wolfgang von Strucker propone usar el Teseracto de Cráneo Rojo, que era el objeto más poderoso de la historia de HYDRA. Sin embargo, otro estudiante, Hale, declara que sería una pérdida de tiempo porque el Teseracto no podía ser tomado de S.H.I.E.L.D. sin dejar en descubierto la tapadera de HYDRA. Cuando Whitehall le pregunta a ella que nombre una sustancia mejor, ella dice que HYDRA debería buscar en el espacio exterior para encontrar nuevos materiales del lugar de procedencia del Teseracto. Aunque el resto de los estudiantes se burlan, Whitehall elogia a la chica por su pensamiento progresivo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 5.15: Rise and Shine Proyecto Destructor de Mundos Al día siguiente, Whitehall envía al profesor Steger al comedor a buscar a Hale para que se reunirá con él. Cuando la niña llego, Whitehall le pregunta si había completado su prueba final, a lo que ella saco el collar de su perro a quien había matado para mostrar su completa falta de emociones y debilidades. Cuando Whitehall le preguntó si la prueba fue difícil, Hale hace una broma de como sus compañeros varones lloraban por sus mascotas. Entonces, Whitehall le dice que fue elegida para el Proyecto Destructor de Mundos. Hale se llena de alegría por formar parte del equipo de Whitehall, pero el líder de HYDRA aclara que von Strucker fue seleccionado para trabajar en la Cámara de Infusión de Partículas, no Hale. Cuando Hale pregunta si se le privó de la oportunidad por su pelea con Strucker un día antes, Whitehall responde positivamente, pero él explica que, debido a la pelea, quedó impresionado por su fuerza y carácter, haciéndola perfecta para hacer un espécimen humano perfecto para la cámara. Hale explica que no es biológica, pero Whitehall revela que sería inseminada artificialmente y que literalmente el futuro de HYDRA estaría dentro de ella. Al preguntar por su propio futuro, Whitehall responde que sería enviada encubierta dentro de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, donde tendría la oportunidad de convertirse en astronauta. Sin embargo, cuando la semilla fuera perfeccionada, ella serviría a la causa y daría a luz a la nueva líder de HYDRA. Hale pregunta si tenía otra opción de contribuir en otro proyecto, a lo que Whitehall responde fríamente que ella tiene la opción de obedecer o no, lo que básicamente significaba cumplir de una forma u otra. Asustada, la niña pronuncia el saludo de HYDRA, rindiéndose a su destino. Búsqueda del Obelisco Liderando HYDRA estadounidense En 2014, después de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D., Whitehall se convierte en líder de las fuerzas de HYDRA en América y era un asistente regular en las reuniones bianuales de la organización terrorista,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks y reasumió su búsqueda del Obelisco. Con su segundo mando, Sunil Bakshi, contrata a Carl Creel para recuperar el Obelisco de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos. Al principio, la misión tuvo éxito, pero el artefacto fue robado de Bakshi por Raina y Creel fue capturado por S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de ser entregado al General Glenn Talbot.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Lavado de cerebro de Agente 33 Después de recibir información de Bobbi Morse sobre un ex operativo de S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA captura al Agente 33 y el Doctor Whitehall supervisa personalmente su lavado de cerebro, con el fin de convertirla en su propio agente y en una leal asesino de HYDRA. La Agente 33 se resiste al control de Whitehall, haciendo que él cuestionara las razones de su lealtad a S.H.I.E.L.D. Entonces, él es interrumpido por Sunil Bakshi, que pide permiso para ir en la recaptura del Agente durmiente de HYDRA Donniel Gill, a lo cual accede Whitehall, diciendo que confiaba en su propio juicio. Sometida al tratamiento por un largo tiempo, Whitehall es capaz de dominar la mente de la Agente 33 y la volvió leal a HYDRA. De vuelta de su misión en Marruecos, Bakshi habla con Whitehall diciendo que devolvieron a Gill al control de HYDRA, pero que aparentemente a muerto durante un tiroteo de S.H.I.E.L.D. En la oficina de Whitehall, la Agente 33 entra para entrega unos documentos, informando que está feliz de cumplir. Posteriormente, Whitehall le pregunta a Bashi sobre la lealtad a Jemma Simmons, a lo que él responde que puede ser programada de ser necesario.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Conociendo a Raina Al aprender sobre una pintura con las Palabras de la Creación en ella, Whitehall envía a Sunil Bakshi a recogerlo, disfrazado del General Glenn Talbot. Durante la misión, Bakshi informa que recogió la pintura, pero S.H.I.E.L.D. también estaba allí, por lo que Whitehall le ordena que él y el Agente 33 ataquen y destruyan el Autobús usando el Velo Fotostático para engañar al equipo de Phil Coulson y secretamente plantar una bomba Hijacker. Cuando Whitehall descubre que Raina tomó el Obelisco, Whitehall y algunos de sus hombres la enfrentan en su coche. Aunque pensaba hablar calmadamente con ella, él termina colocando a Raina un Dispositivo de Control en su mano y le dice que no caería en sus habilidades de persuasión. Entonces, él la amenazó con que si no entregaba el Obelisco en 48 horas, experimentaría una gran tortura y una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Duplicando el Obelisco Más tarde, Whitehalll y sus científicos intentaron duplicar el poder del Obelisco, por lo que hacen una demostración en la boda de Pete y Mariah Leitner, que culminó con varios civiles y oficiales de la Marina Estadounidense muertos, pero no era el resultado que esperaba Whitehall. Entonces, él tiene una reunión con sus mejores científicos, entre ellos la Dra. Lingenfelter, Jemma Simmons y Kenneth Turgeon. A pesar de su decepción, Simmons le aseguro que el Obelisco puede ser usado para ejecuciones masivas. Cuando las cubiertas de Bobbi Morse y Jemma Simmons en los Laboratorios de HYDRA son descubiertas, Whitehall estaba discutiendo con Bakshi acerca de recolalizarse a otro lugar cuando un hombre desconocido irrumpe la oficina de Whitehall. Cuando los guardias tratan de detenerlo, el extraño los asesina y abre su bolsa, revelando el Obelisco. Él se ofrece a enseñarles sobre el poder del artefacto, conocido como el Adivinador, y como sobrevivirlo. Cuando Whitehall pregunta sus motivos, él responde que tienen un enemigo en común: Phil Coulson, que pueden matar juntos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Poderes y habilidades Poderes *'Longevidad': Después de trasplantarse la sangre y órganos de Jiaying, Whitehall pasó de ser un anciano a un hombre de mediana edad, revirtiendo de manera exitosa su proceso de envejecimiento. Además de su salud y vitalidad mejorada, su envejecimiento aparentemente se volvió más lento, mostrando pocos cambios entre 1989 y el 2014. Habilidades *'Maestro en tácticas': Whitehall poseía conocimientos y habilidades de un general militar de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mejorado con sus años de estudio en la prisión "Rata". Reincorporado nuevamente en HYDRA, él asume el liderazgo dentro de la organización y orienta sus recursos para desarrollar un plan para recuperar el Obelisco. *'Maestro científico': Whitehall era uno de los más importantes científicos en HYDRA durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, centrando sus estudios en descubrir el uso y el propósito del Obelisco. Posteriormente, él trato de militarizar sus efectos, resultando en la muerte de innumerables vidas para analizar sus propiedades. *'Médico experto': Whitehall tenía habilidades y conocimientos médicos notables, siendo capaz de viviseccionar a Jiaying con el fin de analizar y tomar su sangre y órganos, para después ordenar que se le fueran trasplantados a él. *'Multilingüismo': Whitehall podía hablar con fluidez el alemán y el inglés. Equipamiento Armas *Luger P08 *FN Five-seveN Otros *Dispositivo de control Relaciones Familia *Esposa † Aliados *HYDRA (Segunda Guerra Mundial) **Johann Schmidt *HYDRA (segunda encarnación) **Alexander Pierce † **Sunil Bakshi † **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † **Octavian Bloom † **Jeque † **Baronesa † **Banquero † **Kenneth Turgeon **Carl Creel **Agente 33 † **Marcus Scarlotti **Hauer **Gideon Malick † **Nathaniel Malick † **Hale - Estudiante **Jasper Sitwell † - Estudiante **Steger † - Colega **Ruby Hale - Creación Enemigos *Reserva Científica Estratégica **Peggy Carter † **Dum Dum Dugan **Jim Morita † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Jemma Simmons **Bobbi Morse **Skye *Calvin Zabo *Raina † *Grant Ward † *Jiaying † Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) ***''Shadows'' (flashbacks) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Paradise Lost'' (flashbacks) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (flashbacks) **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' (mencionado) ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' (mencionado) ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (mencionado) ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' (mencionado) ***''Who You Really Are'' (mencionado) ***''One of Us'' (mencionado) ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' (mencionado) ***''One Door Closes'' (mencionado) ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' (mencionado) ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' (mencionado) ***''Scars'' (mencionado) ***''S.O.S. Part One'' (mencionado) ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' (mencionado) **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' (mencionado) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (mencionado) ***''Inside Voices'' (mencionado) ***''The Honeymoon'' (mencionado) Trivia *En los cómics, Daniel Whitehall es un legendario miembro de HYDRA conocido como el Kraken. Referencias en:Daniel Whitehall Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos alterados Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes alemanes Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personal de la Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA Categoría:Líderes de HYDRA Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Científicos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Fallecidos